Various contraceptive techniques are evaluated as to their conception preventing effectiveness, safety and convenience to the user. The use of the diaphragm is considered one of the safer methods, although the effectiveness, and mainly convenience, is rather poor. In order to be effective, the diaphragm must be used in combination with spermicidal creams, foams, jellies. About one teaspoon of a spermicide should be applied inside the dome, on the convex side of the latex as well as around the circumference of the ring reinforcing the diaphragm structure and enabling its retention and proper intravaginal position. Due to the application of the spermicidal moieties the use of the diaphragm is considered as "messy" by the user as well as her partner. Insufficient amount of spermicidal cream placed on the circumference is probably the main reason, next to improper placement, for contraceptive failure of this method. Still another reason for inconvenience in using the spermicide with rubber diaphragm is the need to administer the jelly, or cream, on the diaphragm no longer than two hours before intercourse. Another inconvenience lies with the need for repetitive application of the spermicide between intercourses. Because the diaphragm is formed of the rubber membrane, it does not absorb liquified ejaculate, which causes the discomfort by dripping.
It is the object of this invention to present a new contraceptive method which eliminates all the above mentioned inconveniences of the diaphragm and in addition offers higher contraceptive effectiveness than the conventional diaphragm contraceptive method.